Constellations
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: COMPLEATE! Mitsako and Raina were just normal girls when they come across a sailor senshi battle. in the process, they become sailor senshi themselves and have to start the search for the life diamonds. but when one turns dark, can the other save her?
1. New Sailors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations: Part One**

**Prolog-the prophecy**

Once the sailor of Moon

Mercury, Mars

Jupiter, and Venus

Defeat the evils of the world

Two shall be added by

Unmistakable hold

The two shall die and pass the powers

To two new girls, one of white, one of silver

Combined, the evil will quiver

But one will go to dark, while the other to light

To keep the peace of the planet

They must fight and all shall turn to them

But the dark sailor will die to end the battle

and the world will turn back to the way it used to be…..

**CHAPTER ONE-NEW SAILORS**

A neon green light hit the light orange haired sailor's solar pecks. She got sent into a nearby tree as her fighting partner with short purple hair shouted "SPICA!" The monster cackled evilly before it spat another neon green light from the mouth like a glob of flem.

"oh crud." Said the remaining sailor as she was hit with the beam in the chest area.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

Late at night in a small town in Japan, two girls walked down a street alone. The only light they had were the occasion street lamp or house. one of the girls turned to ehr friend and said "So what did you think of the movie Mitsako?" She had long curly brown hair, hazel eyes, blue jeans and a t-shirt. Her friend, who had shoulder long dirty dish blond hair that looked like a pear in a way, blue eyes and a lime green sun dress looked at the brunette and said "Pretty good. Except the part with the knife--it was so gory!" the brown haired girl nodded as they continued to walk down the deserted street. After a few minutes, the two friends walked into a nearby park called "Sakura Tree," both being quiet and were thinking. Then, a loud crash interrupted their thoughts.

"Raina, what was that?" said Mitsako.

"I don't know." Said Raina. They looked where the crash came from, the center of the park. Smoke was coming from the treetops and several bushes were burnt slightly. "Let's go check it out."

"How about we don't and say we did." Said Mitsako, obviously scared.

"Come on!" Raina pulled on her friend's wrist and dragged her to the square where the excitement was going on.

In the center of the park, a large cherry blossom tree stood. It's leaves still had the small pink flowers of spring. But when the girls got there, they found something else, something more startling than cherry blossoms. They found two Sailor Senshi sitting at the roots of the tree.. One had short light colored orange hair and a white uniform. The other had short dark purple hair and a silver uniform. Blood had soaked through their uniforms and some more dripped from the tree's limbs. Raina and Mitsako gasped.

"Oh my god!" said Raina. she was terrified out of her wits. Still, she and Mitsako sucked up their nerve and the two ran to the sailors. The sailors winced at their softest touch when they started to check the wounds.

"This is not good Rain-Chan." Said Mitsako. She was looking at the orange haired sailor. it was obvious that something strong or sharp had hit her abdomen area.

"Nope. They need medical attention, and fast." Said Raina, looking at the purple haired sailor. The two Senshi then woke up slowly and the purple one said tiredly "What…are you…doing?"

"Trying to help you." Said Raina as if it was no big deal.

"You two…have…to get…away…" said the orange haired sailor tiredly as well. "There's still…danger…" there was a sound from behind that reminded the people of nails on a chalkboard. Mitsako turned around and she screamed. Raina turned around as well and saw a monster. It had ugly green skin and a woman's upper body and snake hair. Her lower body however looked like it belonged to a giant squid. The monster reached out with two of its tentacles and grabbed the girls around the waists. It lifted them up into the air and started draining their energy.

"Well," said Raina, starting to feel drowsy. "It was good knowing you Mits."

"You…too Raina." Said Mitsako. She was almost asleep herself. As they were almost energy dry, There were two shouts, starting both the girls, and the yoma.

"**ORION'S POWER LIGHT!**"

"**SPICA WIND TUNNEL!**" two beams came from nowhere, hitting the monster in the back. It dropped the girls as it started smoking. Raina and Mitsako hit the ground with a thud as the monster disappeared. The two girls looked over at the tree and saw the sailors standing, using the tree for support. More blood had soaked their uniforms.

"What where you thinking?!" said Raina as her and Mitsako ran to the sailors.

"Saving…your butts…" said the purple haired sailor. Then, all the sudden, they started glowing, the purple haired silver and the orange haired white.

"New sailors…are being…chosen." Said the orange haired. The two closed their eyes and the light formed into little spheres above their heads. The spheres then went above Mitsako and Raina. White Light surrounded Mitsako while Raina was covered in silver light.

"What the heck?" said Raina and Mitsako in unison as the light disappeared. The two sailors took out small objects from their secret pockets and handed them to the girls.

"Take these." Said the orange haired sailor.

"And then find Serenity. Tell her that the Life Diamond search has began." The two girls took the objects with care as the two sailors glowed with light, which filled the park. The girls cried as they saw the Senshi turn into molecules of the light. the light danced around them maddly until they flew up into the air, looking more like stars and fireflies than the previous senshi.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

A loud buzzing sound woke up the young brunette girl. Raina hit the alarm clock with the palm of her hand before she crawled out of her bed, tossing the covers to the floor. '_Man that was the weirdest dream._' She thought as she went to her closet. Raina pulled out a long sleeved green tee and a denim mini skirt. After a quick changed out of her pajamas she grabbed her brush and started to comb her long brown hair in front of her cosmetic mirror. When she was halfway done, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted and picked up her French phone's receiver. "H-h-e-e-l-l-o-o?"

"Raina? It's me" said the person on the other line.

"Hey Mits. What's up?" said Raina.

"Nothing much. But hey, do you remember last night?"

"not really. I can only remember up to the part we were walking home from the movies. After that, it's blank like paper. But I did have a dream about us helping a couple of Sailor Scouts."

"Well, guess what?"

"What?"

" Your dream, it really happened. There really were two sailors and they did something to us. I found the locket one gave me on my dresser this morning." The was silence from Raina's side of the line for a minute before she shouted

"WHAT!? ARE YOU JOKING??"

"Whoa, calm down Rain-Chan. I know it's hard to believe. Anyway, can you meet me at the park so we can figure out what to do?"

"Sure. Can you bring the locket and I'll bring mine?"

"You bet. See you in an hour! Bye!"

"Bye!" the two hung up and Raina started to put on her shoes.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"So," said Raina, licking her ice cream cone. "What should we do?"

"I have no idea at all." Said Mitsako. The two had met at the park like they said they would and got ice cream and sat on a bench to talk and think. Mitsako finished off her ice cream and took out her locket. It was round and the size of her palm. Multi colored gems circled the edge and a white ribbon came from the top so it could be worn around the neck. In the center was a symbol that looked like a backwards, cursive "F" but with four arms instead of one. Raina's looked similar but instead of the "F" it was a dot that was connected to a rocket and two flag/shovel looking things with curly ends on either side of the ship and the ribbon was silver.

"Maybe we should go look for Serenity." Said Mitsako after a minute. Raina finished off her ice cream cone and said

"Maybe, but we have one problem. The other sailors are in Tokyo, which is a two days drive away from us."

"Your right, but maybe since we glowed a weird light and that the sailors gave us these, we're now sailor Senshi too!"

"You know what? It's so crazy it might work!" said Raina, pulling out her locket. She put it on and hid it under her shirt. Mitsako did the same under her short sleeve blue shirt.

"Let's meet here tonight and give it a try." Said the blond girl.

**_Later_** that night, both the girls set their alarms for midnight and when it went off, they got dressed. Both Raina and Mitsako packed their saddlebags plus a small suitcase each with clothes, food, books and some money that they have saved in case of emergency. Mitsako left without saying a word to her parents, only telling her five-year-old brother who caught her putting food into her saddlebag. Raina left a note on the table for both her parents and her older sister.

When they met up in the park with the large Sakura tree, they walked to the small fountain behind the tree and Mitsako said "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Said Raina, pulling out her locket.

"Than let's go." The two girls shouted something no one could hear but themselves and the whole park was swamped in silver and white light.


	2. Constellations!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations**

**CHAPTER TWO-CONTELLATIONS? **

"Why isn't anything working?" said Sailor Mars. A yama( monster) was right in front of her. It was about eight feet tall with spider legs and a human woman's torso half, and a snake body. The whole creature was dung brown. Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her and shouted "Mars Move!" the monster spat some slimy green acid as Mars jumped out of both the monster's and Jupiter's way.

"Gross!" said moon as Jupiter shouted at the top of her lungs

"**JUPITER THUNDER SHOCK!!**" An antenna shot from her Tierra and thunder came out of it. Jupiter spread her arms wide and the green thunder shot from the antenna. The yama swiped its human arm and the air pushed the green thunder back to the sailors. Everyone dodged but Sailor Moon landed in a place where the thunder could still get her. As she landed on the ground, the thunder zapped towards her.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Venus and Mercury. Moon turned around and gasped. Just as the thunder was about to hit her, a shout of an unfamiliar female voice shot through the air.

"**ORION'S STAR'S LIGHT!!**" a white beam of light came out of nowhere and neutralized the green thunder.

Everyone, including the yama looked where the light came from. There, standing was to girls. Both were sailor Senshi. One had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her fuku was silver with a white body suit, pointed skirts silver tops of her wrist high gloves and ivory bows. Her sandals had a lot of silver straps and her earrings were multicolored dragons that seamed to change color. She had a dull silver necklace and the stone in her teare was the same shade. The other had dirty dish blond hair that looked like the shape of a pear in a way and light blue eyes. Her fuku was white with a silver body suit and pale gray tops her wrist high gloves. Her skirt was pointed as well and her white sandals had only three straps. She had light gray bows and feather shaped earrings.

"Hey miss queen of the disgusting pageant!" said the blond

"We are the constellation sailors" said the one with curly brown hair.

"And we kick butt!" they said in unison. The one with the silver body suit raising her fist into the air like she was showing how big her brain was and shouted "**SPICA WIND TORNADO!!**" wind came out of nowhere and formed a tornado around the monster. She screamed in pain and then turned to dust, which was then carried away by the tornado itself.

"Al right Spica!" said the one with a traditional uniform. The two new sailors gave each other a high five while the others just stood in their places and starred at the others. After a few minutes of this, Venus came out of it and said the blond "who are you guys?" the two sailors looked at each other nervously for a few seconds before the brunette cleared her throat and said "Well, my name is Sailor Orion and this is Sailor Spica." Orion pointed to the blond girl when she said her name.

"We are known as the Constellation Sailor Scouts." Said Spica. Jupiter walked to the constellations from the circle that had formed around them and said "where are you from? Defiantly not from Tokyo."

"We're from Shekoko (SHE-CO-COO) but that doesn't matter right now, can you help us? We're looking for Serenity." Said Orion. Sailor Moon started to leave the circle to stand in front of the sailors but all the sudden, the school bell rang for Crossroads Jr. High.

"Oh Jeez!" said Orion.

"We're gonna be late!" said Spica. The other sailors were thinking this as well. "Gotta go." The two constellation sailors jumped onto a nearby rooftop and they disappeared.

"Well, that was weird." Said Mars. The others nodded and then parted, heading for their schools.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Serena and Amy ran into their classroom with the speed of Olympic runners. Miss Haruna (The teacher) was for some reason, writing her name on the chalkboard in large letters.

"Maybe she didn't notice us." Whispered Serena. Amy nodded as she quietly sat down. After finishing her name, Miss H turned around and said "Good morning class." The class chorused a good morning and the Miss Haruana said "Today, we are getting transfer students from Shekoko. They will be here shortly so please be on your best behavior. Now, turn to your math books and do page 444 and do 1-25 all." Everyone in the class started to do their work in silence. After a few minutes, the principal walked in. he whispered something to the red headed teacher and the two left the classroom with the students still doing their work. She came back a minute later with two girls in the Crossroads Jr. High school uniform. Both looked about Serena's age. One had mid back long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The other had shoulder long dirty dish blond hair that thinned at the ears but widened like a pear after that.

"Class," said the teacher, getting the class' attention. She lead the two girls to the front of the room and stood by her desk.

"This is Raina Tenju," the brown haired girl bowed. "And Mitsako Ito." The blond girl bowed. Everyone in the class said hello and then Miss. H said "Alright, Raina, you go sit by Serena, the girl with her hair in buns, and Mitsako, go sit by Molly, the girl with red hair." The two new girls nodded and went to go sit by the person they were supposed to sit next to.

**_Later_** that day at Lunch, Raina and Mitsako were looking for a place to eat their lunch when Serena saw them. She was with Amy, Mina and Lita.

"Hey Tenju-san, Ito-san, come join us!" she shouted. The two girls smiled and joined the other girls under a large tree. Serena introduced Raina and Mitsako to Mina and Lita then they just started talking. Raina took a big bite of her PB&J when Lita said "so, where you from?"

"mmmhumabm" said Raina, her mouth full of food. Mitsako giggled and said "she said that we're from Shekoko." Lita nodded.

"Isn't that like, two days drive away?" said Mina. Mitsako nodded, her mouth now full of food.

"Yep, and the trip was like a total bore!" said Raina. The other girls nodded and Amy said "why did you move from Shekoko to Tokyo?" Mitsako and Raina looked at each other for about two seconds before Raina said "Well…out old school was really dangerous. You either had to know martial arts or know someone who did."

"But then both of our parents heard of Crossroads her in Tokyo so they sent us here to live with my cousin." Said Mitsako. Amy nodded. "I see, they wanted you two to be safe and to get an education."

"Exactly."

"But how did you survive such conditions?" asked Mina

"Well, I learned Kung Fu when I was about five and Mitsako learned a little karate." Said Raina. She took a bite of her desert, which was a cookie that Lita had given to her. The girls were silent for a minute, just thinking and eating when Melvin and Molly walked up to them. While Serena talked to them, Mitsako whispered to her friend " that was a good lie. I almost believed it myself." Raina only smiled and took a sip of her strawberry milk. The bell rang for class and everyone got up.

"Hey, would you guys like to go to the arcade after school?" asked Serena, throwing away her garbage.

"Sure." Said Mitsako, throwing her trash after Serena "Why not?"

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**Deep

down under the crust of the earth, a sinister place with black walls and bones for trophies stood. In the sinister place, a man with brown, almost black hair stood and glared. He was tall, pale, had a black cape with blood red lining on the inside and a tuxedo with a small ancient looking pattern on the breast pocket. He was standing in front of a computer screen with his arms crossed, his eyes closed. No one knows what he is watching because the screen is only static and the images are in his mind. He smiled wickedly and called a yama. It was a yellow machine in the shape of a woman. It had a drill for one hand and a screwdriver for another.

"Dentina, go and get me a Life Diamond." Said the man in a deep voice.

"Yes Master." Said Dentina, bowing. A black hole with yellow fire around it formed behind Dentina and she disappeared. The evil man then started to laugh. His laugh was wicked and sinister, and if you were there, your bones would shudder and a deep chill would crawl down your spine like a spider climbing down a web.


	3. Evil Dentist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations **

**THREE-EVIL DENTIST**

"So who do you think Serenity is?" said Mitsako quietly to her friend.

"I don't know. But she should be the same age as us." Said Raina, also quiet. The two friends were walking behind Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina on the main street of the Juuban district. The group of friends were leading the new girls to the crown arcade. After crossing a streetlight, the six girls walked into the arcade and was greeted by a tall man with short blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Hey guys. Who are your two new friends?" he said as he walked up to them from behind the counter.

"Hey Andrew. This is Mitsako and Raina. They just transferred to Crossroads from a school in Shekoko." Said Serena. Andrew shook Mitsako and Raina's hands as a few more customers walked into the arcade. The six girls let him get back to work and they all spread out to play the games. As Mitsako watched Serena play a Sailor V game, a young girl with a gray school uniform, long black hair and lavender eyes joined them and said "Hi guys. Serena, are you playing Sailor V again?" Serena nodded as the others greeted the new girl. Mitsako turned to her and said "You must be Raye. Everyone has told me a lot about you. My name is Mitsako." The two shook hands and Raye said "I hope they told you good things about me." The two laughed slightly and then Mitsako walked away from the group to find her own game to play. She found Raina with all of her attention on playing a claw machine that was full of jewelry. '_She just can't resist can she?_' Mitsako thought as she sat down at a racing game nearby. She pulled out a quarter and was about to put it in when a scream filled the arcade. All of the machine sounds stopped and everything was silent. Mitsako placed her quarter back in her school uniform's skirt pocket and then looked at Raina. Her friend had stopped playing the claw machine, in fact, she had won at that moment but didn't even see for she was looking at the door like everybody else. Raina turned her stair to Mitsako and the two nodded. The two left their games and they walked out the backdoor, making the lest amount of noise possible so no one would know they left.

Serena and Mina stopped playing the Sailor V game when a ear piercing scream came from the outside. Without a word, the young girls ran out of the arcade and into the side ally where no one could see them. "

MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MERCURY COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS COSMIC POWER!"

"JUPITER COSMIC POWER!"

"VENUS COSMIC POWER!" In a swirl of pink, blue, red, green, and orange light, the five girls transformed into the sailor Senshi of love and Justice. They left the ally and went into the street. Another scream filled the street as the sailor Senshi saw a monster on the Dentist's office across the street. It was a yellow yama with a drill for one hand and a claw for the other a woman's body covered in machine-like armor. She was attacking a seven year old girl. Mercury did a bubble blast and fog engulfed the building. Then the five sailors jumped onto the roof.

"How dare you attack a harmless little girl?" said Sailor Moon. The yama looked at her and she did her famous pose. "I am the protector of love and justice and on behalf of the moon!"

"Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury

"Mars!" said Mars

"Jupiter!" said Jupiter

"And Venus!" said Venus

"We punish you!" they all said in unison. The monster only grunted in annoyance. Her claw then turned into a human like hand and it picked up the out cold seven-year-old girl by the top of her head. Mars started to power up as the other hand turned human as well and it went into the girl's chest area. The other sailors gasped as Mars shouted "**MARS FIRE SURROUND!**" The tube of fire hit the hand as it came out of the little girl. The yama shrieked as it dropped something as well as the girl. The object that it was holding looked like a white with rainbow colored specks on it and it clanked on the ground as it bounced away. The girl on the other hand, was floating a couple of centimeters from the ground. The girl then floated to the building next door by a gust of wind to a set of sailors. The ones from before. The one controlling the wind, Spica, gently placed the seven-year-old girl in Orion's waiting arms and then said "You have no right to take a little girl's life diamond! "

"Yeah, she has many more years to live and you can't take them away from her!" said Orion.

"We are the Constellation sailors and with the help of Sailor Moon, you're history!" they said in unison. The two jumped and made a large leap for the next building where the sailors where. Spica landed next to Mars while Orion landed next to Mercury. The silver sailor then gently placed the girl on the ground where she wouldn't get hurt and then said to Mercury "Sailor Mercury, let's tag team it." Mercury looked shocked for a second but then nodded. The two went in front of the sailors who last attacked and Sailor Orion grabbed her left bicep with her right hand while Mercury powered up.

"**MERCURY AQUA RHASPSODY!**"

"**ORION STAR'S LIGHT!**" ice and water went around the white version of Venus' crescent beam smash and started towards the monster. The combination hit the yama and it instantly turned to dust.

"Aw man Sailor Orion. You didn't let anyone else try to fight it!" said Spica with annoyance.

"Sorry." Said Orion as she picked up the crystal that the monster had taken out of the girl. She gave it to Spica who then placed it above the little girl's chest area. It flowed there for a minute then disappeared into the girl. She then started to move in her sleep and Spica sighed. Spica then picked up the girl and jumped off the building and down to the street. Orion started to walk towards the ledge as well but Mars shouted, "Wait! We need an explanation here! What was that thing the yama took from the girl?"

"There's no time now." Said Orion, placing one foot on the ledge and turning her head to the sailor Senshi. "But meet us on the roof of Crossroad Jr. High school tonight and we'll explain things then. See ya!" she then jumped down off the building and landed next to her waiting partner. The other sailors just stood there at the thought of going out at night.

"Well, Should we meet them?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I think we should. I mean, they can explain a couple of things." Said Moon. The other sailor's nodded in agreement. They then jumped off the building, de-transformed and went back into the arcade where Mitsako and Raina were waiting for them.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _**

The evil man grunted as he watched the fight between the sailors and the Dentina. As the image stopped in his head, he made a low growl like an angry animal protecting its territory. He then snapped his fingers and a man with long red hair in a loose ponytail appeared behind the evil leader.

"Yes Lord Atemin?" he said in a slightly boyish voice.

"Nick, you are now in charge of finding the life diamonds and fighting these sailor scouts." Said the evil man. "

Yes my liege." Said Nick. A signal black beam went around him in a spiral motion and he disappeared. Lord Atemin then sighed and thought '_what could be their secret? Why are the constellations always there when we look for a diamond?_'

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _**

Sailor Moon and the other sailor Senshi jumped from rooftop to rooftop with ease. The rest of the day had gone pretty slowly for them. VERY slowly. All five of the sailors were anxious about the meeting that they were going to at this very moment. And everyone else could tell as well, for Mitsako and Raina had asked what was wrong on the walk home from the arcade. As Crossroads Jr. High came into view, they got even more nervous. What if the constellations were part of the negaverse and they were after the princess of the moon? One more leap and the girls were on the roof of the school. Everything was dark as Sailor Moon sat on an air vent. After a couple minutes of waiting, they heard footsteps from the street below. A cold midnight breeze filled the area of the rooftop and two figures appeared on the roof near the edge.

"Sorry we're late but traffic was a mess." Said Orion, pulling out a flashlight. She turned it on, accidentally pointing it at sailor Venus, and placed it on the ground. she snapped her gloved fingers and a small dome formed around the flashlight, creating a sort of lamp that illuminated all seven of the sailors.

"So, what did you want to tell us before?" said Mercury.

"Where do we start." Said Orion, trying to think of what to say.

"The Message?" suggested Spica. Orion nodded.

"Message?" said Jupiter, wondering what the two meant.

"Yeah, it's for Serenity and Luna." Answered Spica. Sailor Moon then stood up from the air vent and Luna crawled out from her secret hiding place. The two then walked up to the Constellations and Orion crouched down to Luna's level.

"The message is this:" she said "the search for the Life Diamonds has Begun." Luna gasped then nodded in understanding.

"So it's finally begun." The moon cat muttered to herself as Orion got up from the ground.

"But what are the Life Diamonds?" said Moon. She knew that everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"A Life Diamond is the one thing that shows each person's personality and life, both future and past." Said Spica.

"They were very important to the moon kingdom for they were the source of power for the moon people." Said Luna. She let everyone digested the information for a minute before she continued. "You see, before you were even born Serenity, the four commanders of an evil Lord named Atemin from Earth tried to attack the Moon Kingdom. Your grandmother, Queen Celina was able to destroy them and send their Life Diamonds to for secret people on earth. However, today, the commander's Life Diamonds were reincarnated into four different people. Some how, Lord Atemin has survived the thousands of years and is now looking for them."

"The four specific Diamonds are full of supernatural powers and are marked with black specks mixed in with the rainbow colored specks." Said Spica.

"If Lord Atemin gets one, let all four, he will be able to destroy the whole world for revenge ageist the Moon Kingdom." Said Orion.

"What Happens if a person's Life Diamond is taken?" asked Mercury, typing on her mini computer.

"They will either end up in an Endless sleep or they turn into a Yama." Said Spica.

"What about the girl from yesterday? Is she alright?" said Venus with concern about the information that they just received.

"Oh, She's fine." Said Orion.

"Yep, hers was free of black and we were able to put it back in her so she'll only sleep for a few more hours than expected tomorrow." Said Spica.

"However, even if the diamond has no black, then the yama will take it anyway because it needs energy. The life diamond will give it the energy it needs and the things that we said earlier will happen." Sailor Orion looked at her watch that she conveniently had, and said "Man, it's getting late. We better get going, school in the morning you know?" Spica turned back from her partner to the other sailors and said "I hope tonight has explained things to you. If you need us, we'll be around. And don't worry, we are your friends, not your enemies." The sailor with the silver body suit joined her partner at the edge of the school and the two jumped off. They landed on a small building and then jumped again, this time landing on the sidewalk. They were out of sight in only seconds.


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations**

**CHAPTER FOUR: TROUBLE**

It was a sunny saturday afternoon as Mitsako and Raina walked down a partially crowded street. as they neared the Crossroad's mall, a high pitched ringing sound came from one of their purses. Both girls pulled out their cell phones and answered "Hello?" in unison. Misako sighed as she hung up and put away her phone, when she realized no one was there.

"Yes, this is Raina Tenju." said Raina into her purple flip cell phone. She was silent for a minute as the other person talked and said "Yes, hold on please." she covered the reciever as they turned the corner before saying "Mits, it's your mom. She sounds really worried." Mitsako nodded as she took the phone and said "Hello?" her voice indicated that she was partly scared. The two girls continued to walk to the mall as the blond talked to her mom, sweat drops forming on her forehead.

"Yes...I didn't tell you? Raina had a volleyball game tournament and she asked if I could come for support...Well duh you said yes...I said that Emma would take me...How could you forget?...Don't worry, we're fine..yes, we'll be home soon...Bye mom." Mitsako hung up the cell phone and handed back to her friend before saying "Her and my dad are worried sick about me leaving. I totally forgot to tell them that we were leaving."

"Is that what was going on?" Said Raina, putting the phone back into her purse. they crossed a streetwalk before she continued on. "But I don't blame them. I would be too if my only daughet left and I had no idea wher she went to. In fact, I'm surprised that my parents haven't called yet."

"Oh, give them time." said Mitsako. the two stepped off the sidewalk and walked into the mall's parking lot.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Nick floated high in the sky above the Crossroad's mall's parking lot. He watched the two girls walk across the black asfault with strang obsesson and thought '_There's something about that one girl, what did she say her name was again- - oh yes, Raina Tenju. there's something weird about her, I can feel it._' The evil red haired man had been watching the two friends walk from their small house, down the winding streets and to the mall. Raina, who he reconized from a pervious battle, was driving his mind crazy and he had no idea what was the reason. he watched Mitsako and Raina enter the mall through a set of double doors and thought '_Yes, she will be the next one to be checked for a Life Diamond._'

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"So, where are we supposed to meet Serena dn the others again?" asked Raina as they entered the mall.

"The food court I think." said Mitsako, turning around to see her friend.

"That figures. She loves food." The two girls took one look at the inside of the mall and froze in their tracks. The place was huge and dripping full of shops and small stalls. This was the first time they have ever been to the Crossroad's mall and they were both amazed and impressed. after a few seconds of looking, woahing, and aweing, the two girls walked over to a large stand and gazed at the map. Once the directory told them where the food court was, Mitsako and Raina fallowed it. After a few minutes, they reached an area with food shops and many tables huttled together like a football team. Serena waved them over to a table in the corner, showing them where they were. Once at the table, Mitsako and Raina sat down before Mina said "So, what do you guys think of the mall."

"This place is HUGE!" said Mitsako.

"But it's compleatly awesome at the same time! No way was our mall this big."

"I'm glad you like it." said Serena, her face suddenly getting stern. "Now that everyone's here, lets get onto business: What flavor of milkshakes do you guys want?" Raina giggled as she said "I'll have banana flavored."

"Chocolate!" said Raye and Mina in unison.

"Vanilla for us." said Amy and Mitsako.

"Strawberry here." said Serena. Lita agreed with her before standing up along with Amy. the two left to buy the milkshakes while the other girls just started to talk. Once the treats were there, the seven girls attacked them, barely taking a breath between bites. In a matter of minutes they finished off the milkshakes and walked around the mall, going into any interesting store that they crossed. As they left a clothing store after a half an hour of girl bonding, the group stopped in their tracks when they saw a large red oval forming in the center of the plaza.

"What the heck is that?" said Mitsako to Mina, who was standing right next to her. The blond just shrugged her shoulders as a figure walked out. It was about eight feet tall, and it looked like a red, giant verson of "THE BLOB"

"GROSS!" said Serena, sticking her toungue out at the monster. Eveyone in the mall began to scream and run at the sight of the monster as it started to move around. it looked like it was searching for something. Or someone. The sailors looked at each other and nodded to each other before slipping away from Raina and Mitsako into the now empty clothing store. The two remaining girls watched the people running in terror for a minute, then looked at each other. They both knew they couldn't transform here were everyone could see them. Mitsako turned around and said "Hey! Where'd they go?" Raina turned around as well and said "I don't know. May they ran like the others." Mitsako nodded.

"What are we going to do? We can't transform here." the mud monster roared like a lion full of fury and started to run towards them.

"Right now?" said Raina. "RUN FOR IT!" the two girls ran down the malls right side with track-star speed, but the monster kept up with them, being only a few hundred feet away.

"I think he's after one of us." said Mitsako between breathes.

"Oh great." said Raina in the same condition. "This is just what we need." the two girls and the monster neared a fork in the mall and Mitsako said "We have to split up. Whoever he's not after, transform and help the senshi."

"Got it." Raina and Mitsako reached the fork and split up, each going to different directions. the monster, when it got to the fork in the mall, stopped and sniffed the air with a non-existing nose. It smiled after a few seconds and went right, the same direction as the bruenette girl.

**_Raina_**, after a few moments of running, swiveled her head back and saw the red mud monster. '_crap!_' she thought, picking up the pace of her running. '_I hope the sailor senshi get here soon!_' the bruenette girl rounded a corner of a tire store and was confronted with a wall of sticky red mud. she gasped and turned around, but was instantly met by the monster. He towered over her like a giant wave and crashed down on her, swallowing her whole. the wall of red mud joined the large pile of mud as it formed back into the monster. With a grin, the mud creature turned around and headed back to the center of the mall.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Right after the sailors transformed, they left the clothing store, and split up into two groups. Mercury and Mars went right while Jupiter, Venus, and Moon went left. no one else was in the mall. Soon though, Mercury and Mars found nothing. they headed back to the middle of the mall, where they said they would meet up after searching. When they reached the meeting point, they found the monster standing next to the oval shapped portal.

"There it is!" said Sailor Mars. Mercury nodded as the monster streched itself into two halves. one half looked like a smaller verson of the monster while the other half strechted out into a sticky mud like sheet. The senshi of water and the senshi of fire gasped in horror when they saw that an unconscious girl was in the streched sheet. The only thing showing of her body was her head, her hands, her midsection and her knees. Sailor Mercury took a close look and said "Look! it's Rain-Chan!" it was true. the girl was their friend Raina.

"I'll call the others. Mercury, you try to get her out." said Mars, pulling out her red chocolate bar shapped communication device. as the red senshi started to press buttons, Mercury looked over at the scene and saw the blob monster pull his hand back. It lunged it's arm into the girl's chest, forcing her to scream out in pain. The senshi of water threw her hands in the air and shouted "**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!**" A combonation of ice and water and ice shot out of her palms and hit the monster's hand while it still was in Raina's body. The mud froze on contact and the monster roared. He pulled his arm back and the frozen mud seperated from the liquidy mud, leaving little spikes sticking out of the bruenette's body. Raina stopped screaming as the missing arm regenerated and the monster shot it at Sailor Mercury.

"**MARS FIRE SURROUND!**" A stream of fire hit the launching arm, turning into a pile of black, dried mud. the monster yelped out in pain as it regenerated it's arm once again. Sailor Mars sent another fire attack at the monster, this time at the sheet. the sheet mud crumpled to dirt as Raina fell to the floor in a heep. Sailor Mercury jumped and landed next to the bruenette. She picked her up by slinging one arm over her shoulder and jumped out of the way as another fireball was heading her way.

"**JUPITER THUNDER SHOCK!**" A small bolt of lighting hit the monster, but nothing happened. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Spica, who had a worried look on her face ran up to the group. The leader of the senshi did her famous speech as Spica took Raina from Mercury and ran to a safe part of the building. The senshi of wind gently placed her friend down on the ground and the bruenette opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Spica, worried sick about her friend.

"Yeah." she said weakly. "I just have this weird pain in my chest." she placed her hand over her heart as she sat up and gasped. she looked down and saw the tiny splinters of frozen red mud sticking out of her chest.

"Oh My God! what the heck is that?!"

"That's the monster's arm. Don't worry, it should dissappear when the monster does."

"I sure hope so." there was a bang sound as Venus walked over to them, dragging her chain, which was connected to the monter, over her shoulder.

"Sailor Spica, I could use a little help here." the senshi of the wind looked over at Raina and her friend said "Go, they need you Mits-Sailor Spica. Don't worry, i'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go!" Sailor Spica nodded and ran to the senshi if love and beauty. Raina watched them fight the monter for a few seconds before she layed down and closed her eyes. Battle sounds were around her as a boyish voice said "Are we tired Miss Tenju?" she quickly opened her eyes and sat up. In front of her was a man with long red hair tied in a loose pony tail and a gray suit. Without warning, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her, cluching the spikes stiking out of her chest. He yanked on them hard and Raina screamed, in both terror and pain. After a few seconds, he pulled out the frozen mud arm, it's fist clenching Raina's Life Diamond. She stopped screaming as her pupils disappeared, leaving only her hazel color and she fell to her back. Nick ripped off the arm like it was a piece of tape and began to examine the diamond. Within a few seconds, he noticed a small, fadded, black spot on the top of the Life Diamond. the dot was so small that he had to squint to see it. Nick smiled in triumph and raised the Life Diamond above his head. However, quickly, a large gust of wind appeared, blowing the Life Diamond from his grasp. Sailor Spica ran up towards them and shouted "You stay away from her!"

"And what if I don't?" he said in a definent voice. Spica grinned and raised her fists into the air. "**SPICA WIND TORNADO!**" Nick covered his face as the tornado surrounded him. Quickly thinking, he made a small black beam spiral around him and he was gone from inside the tornado. Sailor Spica made it stop, realized Nick was gone and ran to the Life Diamond. She picked it up and took it to her friend. Spica held it above Raina's chest and it disappeared quickly.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Raina woke up groggerly to the sound of her beeping alarm clock. She hit it and rolled over in her bed. Mitsako appeared next to the bed, fully dressed in her uniform and shook the brunette girl's shoulder.

"C'mon Rain-Chan. it's time to go to school." she said, sounding chipper.

"mmm...Okay Mits." said Raina. She crawled out of bed and quickly changed into her school uniform. Mitsako waited outside the room's door as her friend did this. Once Raina was done, they walked down the stairs and both grabbed a piece of toast. On the way out of the house, Mitsako looked over at Raina and said "So...how are you feeling?" the brunette girl looked like a zombie. dark circles covered her hazel eyes like a racoon and sleep dust was still sitting at the corners.

"Like crap. And I feel like i haven't gotten enough sleep for two days. But i'll be fine for school. Did you study for Miss H's math test?" Mitsako nodded happily and said "Yeah, i studdied with Serena and the others while you were at club Volleyball."

"I bet Serena's gonna fail this test."

"I'd believe it too. most stuff went in one ear and out the other." Raina giggled for the first time in two days and Mitsako smiled as they walked down the lone sidewalk.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Deep down in the bowls of the earth, Nick watched the two girls walk to school. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Lord Atemin walked behind him and said only three words.

"Start the plan." the evil red haired man nodded and the black beam went around him once again. '_Raina Tenju, you're mine!_' thought both him and Lord Atemin as Nick disappeared inside the beam circle.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Birds chirped loudly as students ran to their lockers to get their walking shoes and other essentials. The school day was average, with everyone passing thier math quiz. Except for Serena. She bombed it like an air raid from WWII. When her friends learned of this, they knew that Mrs. Tsukino was not going to be happy. Nothing really exciting happened for the group of friends other than that. As Raina pulled her shoes out of the small square locker, there was a sudden pain her her chest. The bruenette gasped as she dropped her shoes and book bag to clutch her chest with both hands. She closed her hazel eyes and saw blackness and a swirl of a man with red hair. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Amy watching her.

"Are you okay Rain-Chan?" asked the blue haired girl. Raina noddded and picked up her stuff.

"Yeah, just a little heartburn I guess."

"If you're sure."

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Raina quickly pulled on her walking shoes and ran over to the door where Mitsako was waiting for her. Together they left the school. On the walk home, Lita joined them until they reached her appartment complex. After they split up, Mitsako looked up at the blue clear sky to see the clouds. However, it wasn't long until she saw somehting else in the sky. Mitsako grabbed Raina's hand with terror and the deuo stoped in their tracks on the sidewalk.

"What's wrong Mits-Chan?" asked Raina, concerned for her friend's sudden tensness.

"She probably saw me." said a familiar voice. Nick materalized in front of them and smiled. "Hello Raina Tenju." the blond girl got in front of her friend and said "What's your problem man? what do you want with us?"

"Oh, it's not you i'm after Miss Ito." replied Nick. he shoved the blond girl so hard that she ran into a wooden fence next to the sidewalk and fell to her knees, her hands bleeding from splinters. Suddenly, Nick grapped Raina's wrist and started to float away with her. Mitsako quckly jumped up from the sidewalk and grabbed Raina's other hand as the brunette started to scream for help. Nick saw the blond and kicked her in the shoulder with the heal of his black boot as they were a few feet in the air. Mitsako fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder as the other two floated away.

"Raina!" shouted the blond, reaching out for her friend.

"M-I-T-S-A-K-O-!" shouted Raina as she went through a floating black portal. Mitsako stared at the sky where her friend had left, tears leaking from her eyes silently. She sat ther for a few more minutes like that until she curled into a small ball and started to sob, her body shaking with each breath.


	5. The Masked Fighter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations**

**PART TWO: ATEMIN'S FALL**

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE MASKED FIGHTER **

Mitsako sighed loudly and sadly as she sat at the roots of Crossroads Jr. High's biggest tree. Serena and, Amy, Lita and Mina were only a few feet away and whispering and worrying while their friend sat.

"Man, I've never seen her this depressed before." Said Serena, pure concern in her voice.

"Well, Wouldn't you?" Said Lita.

"Yeah, I mean, if your friend was taken away right in front of you and you could do nothing about it but cry, wouldn't you be sad to?" said Mina.

"Good, point, but I just wish we could do something to cheer her up." Said Serena. While these three talked, Amy then walked up to the sad blond girl and sat down next to her. Mitsako looked at the blue haired girl for a minute before continuing to stare out in space towards the school's gate.

"How are you feeling Mits-Chan?" said Amy after a few minutes of silence from the blond girl.

"Eh." Was all Mitsako said.

"Listen," Amy said as the other girls joined them. "You've got to stop fretting. I'm sure we will find Raina."

"I know Ames. But its been a month and a half. What if she's…" Mitsako couldn't even say it, yet everyone there knew what she meant. 'What if she's dead?' the school bell rang for the end of Lunch period. As they began to walk into the school, Mitsako's thoughts turned back to what happened only a couple of months ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**_"_

_R-a-i-n-a!" shouted Mitsako as her friend was being carried away.__"M-i-t-s-a-k-o!" shouted the kidnapped girl. As the man with long red hair took Raina father and father away, Mitsako could only watch them. After only a few minutes, they disappeared into a black oval shaped portal. The blond girl than fell to her knees and began to cry her eyes out. Later, when people began to stare at her, she got up from the ground and left the ill place. She ran as fast as she could to the closest friend's house, Serena's… _****

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Mitsako! Pay attention!" snapped the teacher Miss Haruna. That yell got the blond girl out of her flashback and she said "Yes Ma'am." She stood up and looked at the chalkboard. It was a review math problem that they were doing to get ready for the finals.

"Now miss Ito, what is the percent of increase?" said the teacher. Mitsako looked at the board and thought for a minute before she gave the answer.

"Um, 30?"

"That's correct, you may sit down now." Mitsako did and the class went on as usual.

After the last bell rang for the end of the school day, Mitsako was putting on her day shoes when Serena and Amy walked up to her and Serena said "Hey Mits. You want to get some ice cream with us? We know this great place to go."

"Um, I don't know." Answered Mitsako.

"Oh come on."

"Yeah, you need to cheer up and have some girl time with us." Said Amy. Mitsako thought for a minute before she did something she hardly ever did anymore. She smiled.

"Okay," she said "But you two are buying!" the other girls smiled and they walked out front were there was a red sports car and a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Mitsako, meet my Darien." Said Serena, introducing the young man. Mitsako bowed and he said "Nice to meet you." The girls nodded and everyone climbed into the car, Darien driving, Serena in shotgun and Amy and Mitsako riding in the back. Once they got to the ice cream parlor, Darien turned to Serena and then said "Give me a call on my cell phone when you're done so I can pick you up."

"Kay Darien." Said Serena. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and the three girls walked inside. A red haired waitress showed them to a booth and they ordered. It came in only about five minutes and they just started eating. Serena took a big gulp of ice cream and chocolate syrup when a loud bang sound came from outside.

"What was that?" said Mitsako, a spoonful of ice cream close to her mouth. Both Serena and Amy shrugged their shoulders.

"I'll go see what happened." Said Amy, getting out of the booth.

"I'll go too." Said Mitsako, climbing out after her blue haired friend. The two girls stuck their heads out of the door along with a few more customers and parlor workers and gazed outside. Nothing was out of the ordinary. As the red haired waitress from before made everyone go back in after a minute, Mitsako saw what had made that loud noise from before. A young boy that was about nine was in a big and bulky trashcan, unconscious and his Life Diamond was floating outside of his chest. Amy saw it as well, however, neither of them knew what to do. Amy couldn't transform into Sailor Mercury while Mitsako was there and the blond had the same problem. The two friends looked at each other while footsteps could be heard off in the distance, properly the boy's attacker.

"I'm gonna get the boy out of there so we can call an ambulance." Said Mitsako, running down the stairs. Amy started to oppose the idea, but before she could say anything, Mitsako was already at the trashcan. The blond girl than picked up the boy bridle style and grabbed the Life Diamond with an open hand. Mitsako began to run back to Amy when a whip slapped right in front of her to create a semi barrier. The blond girl stopped suddenly and fell down as the owner of the whip showed herself. She was about the same age as Serena or Amy, had long curly brown hair in a loose ponytail and was wearing a Zorro outfit. The only differences of the outfit for her though was that she had short sleeves, a mini leather skirt over her pants and no cape or hat. On her side was an old fashion sword and a whip holder, which is where the whip would go. On her forehead between her bangs and the mask was an upside down black moon.

"Hey kid," she said with a venomous voice and pointing the hilt of her whip at Mitsako. "Hand over the Life Diamond and I promise you won't get hurt." Mitsako tightened her grip on both the boy and the Diamond as a voice was heard from above them. "You should worry about your self girl." The two girls looked up and saw Sailor Mercury on the roof of the parlor along with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank goodness." Mitsako whispered as the three crime fighters jumped from the rooftop to the ground below.

As the evil Zorro impersonator concentrated on the sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, Mitsako ran with the boy still in her arms up to the ice cream parlor and inside. She then placed him on the nearest empty table and let go of the Life Diamond above his chest. It went in instantly and she sighed with relief. Mitsako than turned to the waiting waitress and said "miss, could you please call his parents when he wakes up?" the red headed waitress nodded and Mitsako walked out the back door. Unfortunately, the battle had moved to the back ally behind the parlor. What the girl saw made her gasped. All of the sailors were there now but only Sailor Mercury was up and still fighting. '_This is not good_.' Mitsako thought as she stayed by the door and watched the two battled. The Zorro impersonator tossed a black sphere of some kind and hit Sailor Mercury. She hit the ground with a thud and seemed to be unconscious. '_Oh shiitake mushrooms! I'm gonna have_ _to transform and in front of Sailor Mercury too!_' Mitsako reached into her skirt's back pocket, but at the same time, the Zorro lady spotted her.

"I may not have the boy's Life Diamond," she said, forming an "O" shape in her hands. "But you little girl will do nicely." Mitsako gulped loudly as black energy formed around the O shaped hole in her hands. The Zorro impersonator formed the energy into a ball and tossed it like a major league baseball player.

"Mitsako!" shouted Sailor Mercury, getting up off of the ground as the black energy sped towards her friend. Then, for some strange reason, the blond girl smiled like she had a trick up her sleeve.

"**WIND SHEILD**!" she shouted and a barrier of wind formed in front of her. The orb stopped in mid fight and burned itself out in seconds.

"Huh?" said the evil lady. Sailor Mercury was thinking the same thing as Mitsako reached into her pocket once again and pulled a white and gold henshin stick with a backwards "F" on the top. The girl raised the stick above her head and shouted at the top of her lungs "SPICA…COSMIC…POWER!!" silver and white feathers rushed around her to create a dome that glowed brightly. After a second, the dome disappeared like a fan blowing away a pile of downy feathers and Sailor Spica was standing in Mitsako's place.

"Mits-Chan is Sailor Spica?" said Mercury, mystified.

"What's going on?" said the Zorro Lady in the same tone as Mercury.

"This." Said Sailor Spica. She raised her fists above her head and a small tornado formed around them. "**SPICA WIND TORNADO**!" The tornado went away from her hands and grew until it was big enough to swallow a house. Then it went around the Zorro impersonator and shrank so it fit to the woman's size. After a couple of seconds, the tornado went away and the evil lady was on the ground groaning. As she tried to get up, Sailor Spica walked up to her and said in an demanding tone "Alright Lady, where is Raina Tenju?" but before she could get an answer, a black and dark purple portal formed behind the evil lady. She did a back flip, almost hitting Spica with her high healed boots and went inside, disappearing. Sailor Spica sighed and turned around, finding that Sailor Mercury still had her jaw to the ground is disbelief. The Senshi of wind giggled and turned back into Mitsako before going and helping Mercury get up off of the ground.

"Well…I guess I have more explaining to do huh?" she said.


	6. Secrets Reviled and Apollo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse and Queen Beryl.

**Constellations**

**CHAPTER SIX-SECRETS REVIELED AND APOLLO**

the next day after the attack, the five senshi had a meeting right after school in Raye's temple. Once everyone had settled in and was munching on some of Lita's home made cookies, Amy told them what happened at the battle. Including what happened with Mitsako. The discovery shocked everyone.

"Are you kidding us Ames?" said Mina with excitement and doubt at the same time. the blue haired girl shook her head no and said "I'm serious Mina. Mistako is Sailor Spica! I saw it with my two eyes."

"How could we have missed it? they showed up at the same time and from the same place." Said Raye, taking a sip of tea that she had.

"Raye's right. How could we have missed it? there was several signs." Said Serena. she took a large bite out of her chocolate chip cookie as Luna jumped onto the short table and said simply "Maybe she and her partner didn't want anyone to know."

"Makes sense." said Lita, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding her head. as she did this, the bruenette girl had a 'light-bulb' moment and froze in her position.

"Oh boy."

"What's wrong Lita?" asked Atremis, seeing the upset look on Lita's face.

"If Mits-Chan is Sailor Spica...than that must mean Raina is Sailor Orion..."

"That makes sense." said Amy, her speech getting a little slower than usuall. "but if that's true, that that means..."

"**SAILOR ORION WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE NEGAVERSE!!**" they all said in unison. the group of sailor scouts started to panic like chickens with their heads cut off for a minute until they heard a knock on the slidding door. the group of five girls and two cats froze in their spots before Mitsako, still in her school uniform walked inside.

"Hi everybody!" said the blond as she took off her shoes. As the rest of the teenagers got back into their seats, Mitsako sat down between Amy and Serena.

"Sorry I'm so late. Mrs. Hammilton wanted me to stay back to work on a choir piece."

"It's okay Mits-Chan. And thanks for comming." said Raye, handing the blond girl the plate of cookies. Mitsako took a couple of cookies before handing it to Serena and said "No problem. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, Mits-Chan, do you remember what happened at the ice cream parlor yesterday?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, why?" the group of girls were silent for a minute as they thought of what to say next.

"How can we put this Mitsako." said Lita, tapping her index finger on her chin. Luna jumped onto the table and looked directly at Mitsako.

"Girls, there's only one way to tell her." as all five of the girls stood up, Mitsako backed up and shouted "**_THE CAT JUST TALKED!!_**" Serena giggled as she raised her hand into the air.

"MOON POWER MAKE-UP!" As pink ribbons danced around her, the remaining four girls pulled out different colored sticks from their pockets and raised them in the air before shouting.

"MERUCRY POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MARS POWER MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER POWER MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS POEWR MAKE-UP!" in a swirl of multiple colors, the group of schools girls transformed into the five sailor senshi. As Mitsako watched this, her jaw dropped and a shocked look appeared on her face. when the sailor senshi sat back down, Mitsako was silent for a minute.

"Oh my god. You're the sailor Senshi!?" she said.

"Well, of course they are." said Artemis, jumping onto the table next to Luna. "just as you are Sailor Spica." it took a minute for the blond to register what the cat just said. when she did respond, it was only in a whisper.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, you did transform in front of me." said Sailor Mercury. Mitsako lowered her head and said "Guess I'm not good at keeping secrets huh?"

"Actually, we didn't figure it out until yesterday at the ice cream parlor." said Jupiter, matter-of-factly.

"S-s-s-o-o," said Moon, holding out the word for a short period of time. "how did you become a sailor senshi Mits-Chan? did a guardian cat come up to you and Rain-Chan like Luna did for me?"

"Nope." said Mitsako, shaking her head no while feeling a little bit better. "As it happens, we don't have a guardian, at least not one that we know of. The two of us became scouts by accident. you see, one night a few nights ago, Raina and I were walking home from the movies when there was a crash sound. we went to were the sound was and found what was left of a senshi battle. the two sailor senshi, Spica and Orion were half dead so we ran over to them to try to help them. but then the monster appeared and grabbed the two of us. Sailor Spica and Orion saved our lives, but at the end of the battle, something happened."

"What happened?" asked Venus. she and the others were getting into the story.

"Because of their wounds, the two sailors were virtually dead. So, the source of their powers went out of their bodies to find replacements for them. The powers choosed us and that was that. the first Sailor Spica told me to give you the message about the Life Diamonds so we rushed over here as fast as we could." Bells started to chime, interupting the story. Mars jumped out of her seat and quickly de-transformed. she then ran to the temple doorway as Luna said "That's why Artemis or I didn't reconize you. the Sailor Spica and Orion were different people when we knew them." Mitsako nodded as she continued on with her explanation.

"We tried to get here as fast as we could, but because our sailor teleport isn't very strong right now, we only got to the outside of Osaka. the rest of the way, we walked and took the grayhound. All along the way, we had to faced Lord Atemin's men, the people who are after the Life Diamonds. Once we got to Tokyo, we moved in with a cousin of mine and enrolled at Crossroads Jr. High. By that time we decided to help you in your battles as well as our own."

"Woah..." said Moon as Raye walked back into the room with a large meowing cardbord box in her hands. she gingerly lowered it onto the table and said "The visitors were a couple of school girls who found some kittens. they came to see if we could give them a home because so many people visit the temple." the girls rushed over to the box as the two guardian moon cats sat in the corner, talking.

"What's so cute about kittens anyway?" pouted Artemis as Sailor Venus pulled out a small tabby with large blue eyes.

"Artemis, don't you think it's weird that Apollo wasn't at the fight scene when Mitsako became Sailor Spica?" asked Luna as Serena pulled out another small tabby kitten, this ione with large green eyes.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know. He might still be in Shekoko." Mitsako reached into the box and pulled out an orange marmalade kitten with a bandaid on it's forehead and one on each of it's two front paws. The kitten looked up at the blond with large green eyes and started to pur in her arms.

"Aww, it's so cute!" she exclaimed, causing the older cats to look over. When they saw the kitten, they gasped.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Sailor Moon, handing the tabby kitten to Mercury.

"That marmalade cat," said Luna, pointing at the kitten. "That's Apollo!"

"Who?" asked all of the girls in unison.

"Apollo, the Constellations' guardian!" said Artemis excitedly. the group of senshi looked at the cat as it meowed and continued to pur.

"Are you sure?" asked Venus.

"Positive. Just remove the bandaids!" said Luna. Mitsako shrugged her shoulders and gently pealed off the bandaid from the kitten's forehead. She then removed the ones on the paws and everyone gasped. On the orange cat's forehead was a yellow crescent moon while on each of the paws was one of the Constellaton's symbols. the kitten blinked it's large green eyes a few times before saying in a cute boy voice "Ug, what happened? Who are you guys? and where's Allison and Becca?" Mitsako went to say something, but as she opened her mouth, there was a young girl scream.

"What was that?" said Raye, running to the door. she looked outside and said "Guys, there's an attack!"

"It must be that Zorro Lady again." said Jupiter, standing up. Merucry and Venus gently put the kittens back into the box as Mitsako put the talking cat next to Luna.

"Raye, we'll meet you and Spica outside." said Moon as she and the other three senshi ran out of the door.

"Luna, Artemis, explain the situation to Apollo for me please." the cats nodded as the blond pulled out her locket. both girls raised their tranforming devices into the air before shouting their magic words.

"MARS POWER MAKE-UP!"

"SPICA POWER MAKE-UP!" The two transfomred and ran outside as fast as they could.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Outside, Sailor Moon had already done her speech and the battle had began. It indeed was the masked woman, and she was attacking a young girl with cute brown curls while another with black pigtails hid behind the large cherry tree. The evil woman had the brunette girl's Life Diamond resting in her one free hand while the other held her black whip. The Zorro impersonator recoiled her whip as sailor Jupiter landed on her feet on one of the steps to the temple.

"You're really low you know that? I mean, come on, attacking a defenseless girl?" said the senshi of thunder.

"Hey, I'm not the one who has a dumb reason to fight." commented the masked fighter. fumes erupted from Jupiter's head as Spica pulled Venus and Mercury into a huddle.

"Listen, I have an idea." she whispered. she told them her plan and they broke the huddle. As Venus jumped over the crowd and landed next to Jupiter to tell her their plain, Sailor Mercury pointed her palms at the Zorro woman.

"**MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!**" an army of bubbles shot out of her hands and danced around the grounds until a thick fog surrounded the heros and villians.

"What the-?" said the Zorro Lady, turnning around as she tried to see where the senshi were. As she did this, Sailor Spica ran up to her, quite as a mouse.

"Yoink!" said the senshi of wind as she plucked the precious gem from the Zorro's hand. With her senshi speed, Spica ran away, and as the Zorro lady started to run after her, there was a shout through the thick fog.

"**VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!**" the heart linked chain chain wrapped around the evil woman and tightly trapped her hands to her side. Sailor Spica emerged from the mist and shouted over it "Okay Jupiter, you can get her now!"

"With pleasure." the senshi of thunder grinned as the antena shot out from her tiara. "**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**" A green lighting bolt flew from the senshi and bolted into the fog as it was lifted. there was a pause as they waited for the mist to clear up. Soon they saw the result of the attack. It didn't work. Instead, there was the man with his long red hair tied in a loose ponytail from the mall standing in front of the Zorro Lady, a shield made out of black energy in his hands, protecting them.

"Nick?" Said the Zorro impersonator, surprised to see the man.

"I was watching and i couln'dt let my best student be defeated like that." he said in his boyish voice. Spica stood tall and in front of the rest of the senshi before she said "That's the man that took Raina away!" she pointed a gloved index finger at the man as a single tear escaped from her blue eyes. the senshi glaired at the man as he shrugged his shoulders and said "So, i see you know me for my work." Venus, who was loosing her gripping strength, let go of her chain and released Zorro Lady. she stood up from the ground and sighed.

"What are we going to do now master?" she said.

"Patience. The senshi will decide what will happen next." replied Nick.

"Where is Raina Tenju?" asked Sailor Spica. the two evil people laughed loudly at the question.

"Raina Tenju is no more, Sailor brat." said Zorro. she walked out from behind Nick and up close to the sailor senshi, but not too close. As the very last bit of fog lifted, she removed the mask that covered her eyes and hid her identity for the longest time. the face was the senshi's worst fear ever imaginable. The Zoro impersonator was Raina. her ey es were filled with more hatred and vile than anyone has ever seen in a living person, including her long friend, Sailor Spica.

"The only person remaining is Black Rain."


	7. The Lair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations**

**CHAPTER SIX- THE LAIR **

"I am very disappointed in you Black Rain." Said the evil lord Atemin.

"My apologies master. They ganged up on me and I wasn't expecting them to be so powerful." Said Evil Raina, kneeling on her left knee in front of Atemin.

"I don't want excuses. If you don't get a Life Diamond soon, I will unfortunately have to terminate you." There was a silent pause before Black Rain said sorrowfully "Yes Master. As you command." Nick, who was standing in the back met up with Black Rain as she was walking out and they left the room with the large computer that they had escaped to from the battle. As the two walked to the practice room, Evil Raina pulled out a tarot card that was blank on one side and dark black on the other.

"Tarot card of choice, show me the next person in the search for the Life Diamonds." The evil girl chanted. After a few seconds, color swirls appeared on the blank side of the card and a face, age, and name appeared.

"Nick, we finally got a teenager." She said.

"Really? Teenagers are the best candidates for the Life Diamonds. You may go after practice." Said her Teacher. He opened a heavy oak door and the two walked inside. The room they walked into had only a few things. A safty mat, some sparing tools, a practice dummy, and a strange machine connected to a metal table and severl long probes. Nick walked over to the training tools and took out two long wooden sticks. he tossed one to Black Rain and she caught it with one hand. she spred her feet apart and held the staff defensively in front of her. Nick raised his stick above him and was about to attack when something happened. Black Rain dropped her staff and fell to her knees, clutching the sides of her head. Her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Black Rain, what is wrong?" asked Nick in a soothing voice. Evil Raina shook her head and said "My head hurts again. Only this time worse." Nick nodded.

"Memories of your so-called friends are comming back to you." he helped Black Rain up off the ground and walked her over to the machine. "It's time we use the machine once again, to get rid of those pesky memories." Evil Raina nodded as she layed down on the table. Her master placed four probes on her head and one on each side of her neck. he took a few steps back and said "are you ready?"

"Yes." she answered, closing her eyes. The evil red haired man walked over to a pannel and flipped a thick black switch. there was some electrical buzzing and Evil Raina jolted off the table slightly. When she settled down, her mind started to race, and every memory of that darn Mitsako Ito and all the others at Crossroads fadded.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"Mitsako, what's wrong?" said Apollo, crawling up onto the girl's lap. The two were at the house that Mitsako and Raina were staying at and the blond girl was only watching TV without much enthusiasm. Yesterday the Sailor Senshi had fought agenst Mitsako's worst enemy, Raina herself. They had won easily, however, Nick, and "Black Rain" had gotten away.

"I'm worried about Raina. I mean she can't be evil--Can she? And she's a sailor Senshi!" answered Mitsako.

"Well, I did hear from Luna and Artemis that Darien aka Tuxedo Mask was brain washed before Queen Beryl died."

"Oh, that helps!" Mitsako said, and began to tickle her guardian cat until he shouted uncle a couple of times. Once they were done, Apollo turned to the blond, once again serious and said "Don't worry, we'll bring her back. I promise."

"Now that helped a lot." She said, getting up from the couch. She went to her shoes and as she put them on, she said to Apollo "C'mon. We're going to Serena's for a little study group." Mitsako put the spare key in her jeans pocket and the two left the secret house.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

When they got to the house, they could tell that something strange was going on. There was only one noise on the whole entire block, and that was a ripping sound. It was coming from the back yard of Serena's house.

"What's going on?" said Apollo with concern. Mitsako shushed him and signaled him to follow her quietly as she crouched down and crawled to the wooden fence. She looked through a hole in the wood and gasped. Serena's Life Diamond was in Black Rain's hand while Serena herself was on the ground and Luna was unconscious by the tree in the backyard. Apollo looked through another hole that was lower and he nodded after he saw what Mitsako did. A single tear fell from her blue eyes as she pulled out her communicator, knowing what might happen. She then sent a text with only four words, hoping the others would come soon: S.O.S AT SERENA'S. MITSAKO. She then turned to her guardian cat and whispered, "While I'm distracting her, I want you to help Serena and Luna." He nodded as she pulled out her Henshin locket.

"SPICA COSMIC POWER!" in an instant, Sailor Spica was in Mitsako's place and she jumped onto the fence.

"Black Rain, you will pay for attacking a defenseless girl. In the name of the constellation Spica, I will punish you!" she said in a dramatic voice. Evil Raina jumped at the sound of a person talking but then said, "Oh, it's you again. Don't worry though, I'm not going to fight you, Mimes is." Black Rain pulled out a black and white ball that was the size of a jawbreaker and tossed it on the ground. A black and white monster that looked like a mime was produced from the jawbreaker. Black Raina then jumped onto the Tsukino's rooftop to watch the fight, a life diamond still in her hand. Spica sighed as the mime monster tried to attack her. She jumped out of the way and knocked it down with a sharp kick.

"What are you trying to do Black Rain, bore me to death?" said Spica, landing on the ground.

"Don't get to cocky now Sailor Brat." Said Black Rain, snapping her fingers. Mimes got up from the ground and it pointed its white-gloved hands at the sailor of wind. Black ooze shout out from the gloves and almost hit the sailor. She turned around and raised her fists into the air, getting serious.

"**SPICA WIND TORNADO**!" she sent the tornado at the mime and it surrounded it with high speed. The wind forced it to the ground and as it tried to get up, another shout was heard above the air stream.

"**MARS FIRE SURROUND**!" rings of fire surround the mime and it burned, turning into the jawbreaker that it was. Mercury than then sent some water on the lawn to keep it from burning as the jawbreaker flew back into Black Rain's hand. She gulped however when she spied Spica running towards the building. While the other Senshi took care of Serena and Luna, Spica jumped onto the roof and said, "Give me that Life Diamond!"

"Make me!" said the evil Raina, getting into a karate stance. The Senshi of wind did the same and the two began to fight hand-to-hand combat. After a few minutes, the other sailors watched as Spica landed a punch to evil Raina's stomach.

"That's gotta hurt." Said Jupiter. The others nodded as Black Rain fell to her knees, holding her abdomen area. Spica walked up to her evil friend and was about to pick up the life diamond when all the sudden, Black Rain did a sweeping kick, knocking the sailor down and rolling off of the roof. The other sailors gasped as Spica grabbed the gutter to keep her from going off the roof. As she tried to climb back up onto the roof, a black and purple portal formed next to Black Rain and the evil girl said "Nice try, but Lord Atemin will conquer the world, and you can't stop him." She then jumped into the portal and disappeared. Spica gasped as she got back onto the roof.

"Oh my god… She's got Serena's Life Diamond." She said, jumping down from the roof. Spica joined the others and saw that they had heard her.

"What's going to happen to Serena?" asked Jupiter.

"Um…" started Spica, however, Serena answered the Senshi of thunder's question. She started to move and growl like an angry animal. Her body started to turn into something no one could tell what it was and the sailors screamed

"SHE'S TURNING INTO A MONSTER!" shouted Venus, terrified. Mars pulled out a sutra from her secret pocket and said "Freezing Sutra. EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE!" the Senshi of fire slammed the piece of paper on the transforming girl's forehead and she stopped moving and turning into a monster.

"Don't worry girls, I'll keep her here until you get back." Said Mars.

"Good. Now we have to get that diamond back. So that means one thing." Said Mercury.

"We have to go to Atemin's." finished Spica for the sailor of Mercury.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

The Senshi of wind and her marmalade guardian walked through the quiet and still house. After walking for a few seconds, they found Serena's parents and little brother on the couch, frozen in their seats and with terrified looks on their faces.

"Are you sure this is going to work Apollo?" said Spica as they walked in front of the frozen family. The orange cat nodded and said "Each of us guardians have a special power. Luna can take away or regain lost memories, Artemis has agility and I can bring people in and out of consciousness." Spica nodded and she moved to the hallway so she didn't get hurt. Apollo than began to glow and he opened his mouth. The light moved to his mouth and it turned into a beam. The beam then left the cats mouth and it hit the frozen family. Each one glowed as they woke up. The little brother, Sammy was the first and saw Apollo glowing.

"What's going on? Where's that weird lady?" he said in confusion.

"She's gone now. But don't worry, your sister is going to be alright." Said Spica, walking out of the hallway. Sammy gasped, knowing that she was a Sailor Senshi and she said, "Now, you and your parents are going to have a little nap." By this time, the parents were awake and all three of them started to protest but they continued to glow and soon they fell asleep in their seats. Apollo stopped glowing and Spica sighed with relief.

"C'mon." she said, turning to leave the house, "we have to meet the others." The duo than left the house and joined the circle made out of the three Sailor Senshi. The sailor of wind linked her hands with Mercury and Venus while the three cats went into the center.

"_Take us to Raina Tenju and Atemin_." Luna chanted in a haunting voice. Everyone glowed their respected colors and they all shouted in unison "**SAILOR TELEPORT**!" the four sailors and three cats then disappeared, leaving Mars to control Serena from turning in to a monster.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

In a hallow area deep down under the crust of the Earth, a bright glowing light formed near a castle and the sailor Senshi and cats reappeared. They were silent for a minute, taking in their surroundings. About a mile away was a castle that looked like it was made out of thorns and torches lighted the way to said castle. They all gulped at the sight of it and began to walk to the castle. On the way, they had to fight yama and demons several times and when they finally got to the drawbridge of the castle, each of the Senshi were dog tired. They all sat down at the entrance to the drawbridge and they all rested. After a couple of minutes, they got back up and Spica gulped again.

"Well guys," she said, looking up at the tall castle. "This is it." Sailor Venus walked up behind the sailor of wind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to do this Spica?" she knew what was going through the girl's head. What if they had to fight Raina? Spica nodded but then said "I…I don't know if I can fight Raina again though."

"Well, we just might have to." Said Jupiter as she and Mercury joined them.

"I know. So let's go!" the sailors walked across the moat on the wooden drawbridge and they went inside the throne made castle.


	8. It's All Up To You Spica!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

**Constellations**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: It's All Up To You Spica!**

The sailor scouts got into the castle surprisingly easy, leaving the cats outside for it would be to dangerous for them. It was weird too. I mean, there wasn't any monsters, demons, or even a yama. Everything was clear as a whistle. They just walked in the front door and Mercury said, "We should split up to cover more ground. if any of us need any help, use the communicator."

"I don't know Mercury." Said Venus, slightly scared. "I mean, bad things always happen to a group that splits up in a creepy castle like this."

"Oh Venus, you've seen to many horror films." Said Spica, slightly joking.

"Yeah, we're sailor Senshi, what could happen?" said Jupiter. The Senshi of love nodded and they all split up, each going down one of four different hallways to look for Atemin.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

In the center of the castle made out of thorns, Atemin was watching each of the sailor scouts in his mind with the computer screen blank in front of him. The evil lord then began to laugh evilly as his plan was finally coming together. He would soon be rid of those pesty scouts once and for all. Than he could continue to search for the remaining two Life Diamonds that he needed for both Black Rain and Nick were owners of one.

"Nick!" the evil man called. The man with long red hair in a loose ponytail appeared in an instant.

"Yes Lord Atemin?" Nick said, bowing to his master.

"We have visitors. Make sure to give them a 'warm welcome'!"

"Yes master Atemin." Nick bowed once again and left the room, three jawbreakers in his hands.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Sailor Mercury was walking in a dark hallway, her computer and visor out so she could both see and figure out where she was going. Her computer was saying that there was a large amount of negative energy coming from just down this hallway. As she continued to walk, the corridor was getting darker and darker as she got father in. all the sudden, a green blip appeared on her mini computer. '_Someone's in front of me? But who?_' she thought as she rammed into a tall person.

"OWW!" said sailor Jupiter as the blind sailor Mercury hit her.

"Sorry Sailor Jupiter. What are you doing here, didn't you go down a different corridor?" said Mercury.

"Yes, but it lead me here so I guess these two are conjoining."

"I guess your right. Well, I was fallowing this negative energy that my mini computer had picked up. It's right down this hallway." Mercury began to type into her computer some more and a mini flashlight appeared out of the top. She clicked it on and began to lead both Jupiter and herself down the corridor. After a few minutes of silence, Jupiter tapped Mercury on the shoulder and said "are you sure that we're going the right way?"

"Positive." Said Mercury, showing her friend the computer real quick. "The negative energy is coming from this passageway." As she said this, a red blip appeared on her computer like last time. Mercury typed a few keys on the keyboard and said "That's odd."

"What?" said Jupiter, a little jumpy.

"My computer says there's a yama right in front of us." Sailor Jupiter started to look around in the beam from the mini flashlight, but after a couple of minutes, she said, "I don't see any--" she was stopped in mid sentence for the green sailor was sent back against a wall. The wall.

"Sailor Jupiter!" said the blue sailor. She ran to help her friend, but was also thrown against a wall opposite of Jupiter. As the two struggled against an invisible foe, it materialized. It was a large person that was made out of some type of black crystal. Its eyes were blood red and it's big hands were what was keeping the two sailors on the wall. The monster let go of the girls and formed a spear of crystal in one of it's hands.

"This ain't good." Said Jupiter, getting up from the ground.

"Nope, guess not." Said Mercury getting up as well and winking at the Senshi of Jupiter. She raised her hands up into the air suddenly and shouted "**MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST**!" The blue haired sailor sent the fog in the monster's direction and it instantly got lost. Jupiter raised her arms into the air and a small antenna formed from her Tiara as she shouted "**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH**!" the green thunder went through the fog with a high speed and it hit the monster. Unfortunately, the attack bounced off of the crystals and went strait back towards Jupiter. The brown haired sailor tried to dodge it but she wasn't fast enough. She got electrocuted by her own attack and fell to the ground, out cold. Mercury gulped as the crystal monster sent a blue and white gel substance at her. She tried to dodge it, but like Jupiter, it was to fast for her and she was covered in the stuff. Only her head was uncovered and the gel turned into a type of crystal, knocking out the blue sailor on impact.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Like Sailors Jupiter and Mercury, Venus found herself in a dark hallway. As she continued to walk down it, she could hear the other sailors talking or walking like she was. Everything was dead silent. It was a strange silence that sent a chill down the blond girl's spine. Then, a loud sound made her jump. She had no idea what it was, but it sounded like Sailor Jupiter doing a thunder attack or Mercury doing a bubble blast. She quickly whipped out her communicator and started to press the buttons to get Mercury's, but all the sudden, she was slammed into the wall in front of her. She dropped her communicator and got up from the ground, getting up as she did so. Behind her in the barley lit corridor was a rock monster with dark green eyes.

"Oh snap!" she said to her self as she dodged a punch from the monster. The orange sailor pointed her index finger at the yama and shouted "**VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH**!" an orange bullet of power shot from her finger and she hit the monster in the chest, making it yell out in pain like an angry bear.

"Bull's eye!" she said in triumph. She then kissed the tips of her fingers and shouted like before "**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**" She sent a heart shaped attack at the monster and it turned into a small pile of dirt.

"Alright!" said Venus happily. She picked up her communicator and started off again when all the sudden, another rock monster hit her on the side of the head and she fell to the ground, unconscious and not even knowing what just happened. The rock monster than picked her up and slung her over it's big shoulder and walked down the hallway until it hit a dead end. It then pressed it's free hand on the wall and it went up, letting the monster go inside.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Sailor Spica was the only one that was not confronted by a yama of some kind. And this had her worried as well as glad. After a little while without hearing a sound in the dark passageway that she was in, she decided to try calling Sailor Mercury. The Senshi of wind pulled out her new communicator that Luna had given her and pressed the blue button that she needed to so that she could talk to Mercury.

"Mercury, are you there? It's me, Spica." She said into the communicator. She only got static on the mini screen of the communicator.

"That's strange. Better try the others." Spica said, pressing more of the buttons. Each on of the sailors that she called all gave her only static. After putting the communicator away, she sighed and continued to walk down the passageway. '_I'm sure their fine. Maybe they just lost their communication devices._' She thought as light appeared up a head. Spica then began to run towards the light, only finding a door that was made out of bone and had large gold rings to knock with. With all of her strength, Spica was able to open the door and walk in.

The room was huge! On the far wall was a computer as tall as the ceiling and as wide as the wall it was at. Spica turned around and on the other wall were the sailors in vine-like cocoons. Only there heads, hands, and knees were showing.

"Oh my god!" she said, running towards her partners. All of them were out cold. Spica tried to rip the vines away from her friends, but they were too strong. As she continued to try to free them, a voice came from behind her.

"So Sailor Spica, what took you so long?" the sailor of wind turned around and saw in the center of the room was Black Rain. The evil girl had her arms crossed across her chest and she had annoyed look on her face.

"Raina, why did you turn evil?" said Spica, her voice weak.

"You of all people should know Mits." Answered the dark girl. She released her hands from being crossed and then she formed a ball in one of her hands. Black Rain than gave it a toss and it whizzed towards her old friend. Spica Dodged it and evil Raina continued with her rant. "No one cared about me. But Nick did. He took me away so I would stop being in pain and so I could be taken care of better than anyone, including my parents ever could." She formed another black sphere and tossed it at Spica, who was hit in the leg and she hit the ground on her butt.

"That's a load of Bull Rain-Chan." Said Spica, holding her smoking leg. Then, miraculously, the leg began to glow and in a couple of seconds, it was healed. As Black Rain had a look of surprise on her face, Sailor Spica got up from the ground and said "I don't want to fight you Raina. You're my best friend."

"To bad Sailor Brat." Said Evil Raina. She disappeared with a fizz sound and reappeared behind the sailor of wind. Black Rain then kicked the sailor in the back and she fell down on her face. When Spica tried to get up, evil Raina put her foot on the sailor's back and forced her back down into the dirt floor. Suddenly, Apollo appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Black Rain's face. As she tried to get him off, Apollo started to scratch her face and neck area with all of his claws. Black Rain was able to get the cat off of her face and tossed him to the ground. She then took her foot of Spica and kicked the marmalade cat, sending him into the wall near the other sailor scouts. Sailor Spica whipped back up from the ground and before the evil girl could do anything, Spica ran past her and picked up Apollo. As she hugged him very carefully, she heard a whooshing sound and turned around. Another black sphere was going towards her. Spica leaped up into the air with the cat in her arms, dodging the orb by inches. She landed on the door and gingerly placed her guardian cat on the ground.

"Okay," she said, walking towards the evil girl, popping her knuckles as she did so. "That's it. You may be my friend, but you've taken it to far!" there was another fizz sound and Spica disappeared. In a second, she reappeared right in front of Black Rain and karate punched her in the face. The evil Raina flew a few feet and landed on the ground on her back. She jumped up off the ground by pushing with her hands, but Spica appeared in front of her again and sweep kicked the evil girl's legs, causing her to fall down on her back again. As she tried to get up again, Spica shouted "**SPICA WIND CUFFS**!" small wind rings formed in her hands and she tossed them, making them go around Black Rain's hands, feet, and waist. The cuffs somehow pulled the evil girl to the ground like magnets.

"Like my new attack?" said Spica, walking towards Black Rain. "Those cuffs will keep you there until I take them off…or if a miracle happens." Spica left the girl and walked towards Apollo who was now standing.

"Spica, hold on a minute." He said. The guardian cat did a back flip and a white and silver object appeared in the middle of the flip. It was a stick that had the symbol of Spica on one end and the symbol of Orion on the other. "Use this to heal Rain-Chan. It's similar to Moon's wand." Spica nodded and took the stick. She felt the power course through her as the words popped into her head. She raised the stick into the air above her head and shouted

"**SPICA HEALING WIND**!" White, silver and gold dust flew from the end with the Spica symbol and it surrounded the still cuffed Black Rain. The dust covered the evil girl and she glowed. After a couple of seconds, the light disappeared and evil Raina was unconscious. Spica lowered the stick and began to walk towards the other Senshi when all the sudden, a black orb hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. Atemin was in the doorway that was across the room, he hand smoking from the attack he just used.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sailor Spica." He said with venom in his voice. Both hands started to glow a black light and he said. "Unfortunately, I have to rule the world so why don't you join your friend, Raina Tenju." The evil man waved his glowing hands in front of him and black jagged crystals fell from the sky and formed a dome around the fallen sailor.

"Sailor Spica!" shouted Apollo with pure concern. The evil man began to laugh evilly as Apollo started to run towards the dome of crystal, but Spica's voice came from inside it, stopping both of them.

"I'm not done yet Atemin!"


	9. Guess Who's Back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor Moon at all. I do own however, the constellations, the villians of this story and the monsters/yoma.

Author's Note:please note that the original character's names are in English while the OC's are in Japanese. This is because A) I didn't know the Japanese names at the time and B) I wanna stay close to the story's heritage. Also, this takes place right after the first season with the negiverse

Author's Note 2: PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE IS A SWEAR WORD IN THIS CHAPTER WORSE THAN CRAP. WHEN YOU GET TO THAT, YOU CAN READ IT IF YOU WISH, OR JUST GO OVER IT. YOUR CHOICE AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. :)

**Constellations**

**CHAPTER NINE: GUESS WHO'S BACK?!**

The dome of black crystals began to glow a bright white light from the inside. Apollo and Atemin both ran away as the crystals shattered and shards flew all over the place. A few pieces of sharp black crystal cut some of the vines holding the sailors and they all fell to the ground, each slowly waking up.

"What happened?" said Jupiter kind of groggily.

"I'll tell you later. But what's happening to Spica?" said Apollo, running up to the now awake sailors. The four Senshi looked over at where the explosion had come from and instead of the dome of crystal; there was a dome of white light in its place.

"She's becoming a princess." Said Mercury after a couple of minutes. All of the people in the room were amazed as the light faded and a girl with pear shaped dirty dish blond hair was standing in the spot where Spica was a minute before. She was wearing a renaissance era dress with long baggy sleeves and silver cuffs on the elbows to make the sleeves resemble a wizard's. The gown flowed down to the ground and the Spica symbol was on her forehead and earrings. Around her neckline was diamonds and she had a necklace with an angel on it. Her blue eyes where sparking with power.

"Ah, Princess Mitsako of the Spica Constellation. Thank you for joining us." Said Atemin, walking towards her. Princess Mitsako smiled evilly and said, "Thanks for having me. But you look tired. Maybe you should have a seat!" her hands glowed with white power and she blasted the evil man with a power bullet, forcing him to fall back onto the ground. Lord Atemin growled and he got back up, his hands glowing with a black power. He shot a beam of black energy at the princess, who met his beam with her white energy. They were pretty even surprisingly.

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Said Jupiter after a couple minutes of fighting. The others nodded and Mercury said "Serenity did the same during her fight with Queen Beryl." Then suddenly, Princess Mitsako took out the stick that Apollo had given her and tossed it to the closest sailor, Venus.

"When Raina wakes up," she said, turning back to the beam battle. "Give her this. She'll know what to do with it." Venus nodded in agreement as the battle continued on.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Deep in Raina Tenju's mind, she was floating. Just floating in the space that was her memory. She was in her day clothes, which was a blue short sleeve peasant shirt, a dark blue mini skirt, and thigh high ivory boots that had no heel. Raina's eyes where dilated and she was holding herself, not because she was cold, because she was scared of what was going on. While her body was doing evil deeds, she had been watching from the subconscious part of her mind until she was completely pushed away by Black Rain when she was fighting Sailor Spica. The brown haired girl looked around at the new space and she said, "Where am I?"

"_You are still in your brain Raina, only in a part where your earliest memories are stored away_." Said a voice.

"You sound so familiar. Who are you?" said Raina to the voice, recognizing it, but not sure who it was. There was a gentle white light in front of the brunette and Princess Serenity as well as Mitsako in her princess dress appeared in Raina's mind.

"_It's us Rain-Chan_." Said Mitsako.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" said Raina, even more scared than she already was. Serenity and Mitsako floated over to her and they hugged her.

"_I've killed the evil inside of you that's what's going in._"

"_You are free again Raina._" Said Serenity. Raina broke the hug that she was in and said "But what they said is true. My parents didn't even call to see where I was like yours did Mits."

"_Don't you remember girl?_" said Mitsako, surprised at what her friend had just said. "_Your parents were on a business trip when we left_."

"_Yes, your sister called Mitsako a couple days after you disappeared. She was worried sick about you_." Said Serenity.

"Really?" Raina was crying now. As tears poured down her face, Serenity said, "_What's wrong Raina?_"

"Nothing." Said the brunette. She whipped the tears away from her eyes and continued, "It's just, I'm so happy that's all." She hugged the other two in the subconscious area of the girl's mind and she said, "I'm so sorry. I believed their lies!"

"_Don't worry, it's alright now. But now, you have to help protect the earth from Lord Atemin_." Raina nodded and the two princesses disappeared, still hugging Raina. Then, in the blackness of the mind and heart, a boyish voice was yelling at her to wake up.

"Raina!….Raina!…wake up!…Mitsako needs you!" a white light shown through the darkness and Raina smiled, knowing what was about to happen. She then floated towards the light, and the battle.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Raina! Raina! Wake up! Mitsako needs you!" shouted Apollo into the unconscious girl's ear. He continues to shout and shake her shoulder with his small paw until her eyes flew open, showing no evil anywhere anymore. As she tried to get up, the cuffs that Spica had put on her kept her from moving more than a couple of centimeters. After she relaxed, she looked at the ceiling and said "Ug, what happened?"

"Long story, but we'll tell you later." Said the boyish voice from before. Raina looked at her side and saw a marmalade cat with a crescent moon on its forehead between its big emerald eyes.

"Who are you? And what am I wearing?" she said, both realizing the cat talked and Black Rain's costume.

"I am Apollo, yours and Mitsako's guardian. How are you feeling Rain-Chan?" he said.

"Like crap, but what's new?" she then turned her head to the left and saw Atemin fighting a girl with blond hair and in a fancy white dress. The girl was loosing. Raina gasped and said, "Is that Mitsako?" Apollo nodded and said, "She needs your help. And you're the only one who can." Raina looked at the ceiling again and tried to get up once more. Nothing happened.

"I can't get up Apollo. These cuffs won't let me." She said after trying for about ten seconds in vein.

"Raina!" shouted Mercury from across the room. "Try transforming!"

"How…how do they know?" said Raina with confusion.

"Long story! Just do it!" shouted Jupiter from next to Mercury. The brown haired girl closed her eyes and shouted "ORION COSMIC POWER!" little fireflies covered her body and she glowed. Once the light faded, Orion was in Raina's place. She tried to get up once again, and this time, the cuffs disappeared, letting the sailor free. As she got up from the ground, Venus ran over to her with a weird looking stick and she said "use this. Apollo told me it's called the constellations wand." Sailor Orion took the stick and it started glowing.

"Please step back guys." Said Orion, feeling the power of the wand flow through her. Sailor Venus and Apollo took a few steps back and Orion glowed with a silver light. In an instant, Orion was gone. In her place was a girl with long curly brown hair in a silver renaissance era dress with short sleeves. Her dress flowed to the ground and around each forearm was a white cuff. Around her v-neckline were white pearls of some kind and the Orion symbol was on both her forehead and earrings. She too had a necklace with an angel on it like Mitsako's and her hazel eyes were full of determination.

"Wow." Said Venus and the other sailors in unison while Apollo whistled. The princess cracked her knuckles and said to the others "wish me luck." Silver and white wings formed on her back and she flew away, leaving the others in aw.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Atemin pulled one of his hands out of the beam battle between him and Princess Mitsako and he shot a bullet of black power at his opponent. It hit her square in the chest and she let the white beam die out. The black beam then hit her and she fell to the ground, gowning in pain. The evil man shot two shots of energy at her, both intentionally missing her head by a hair.

"Mwahahaha! You're mine now!" he said; floating above the princess, black energy surrounding his fists. Mitsako closed her eyes and got ready for the pain that was about to ensue. But, a voice was heard above the evil man's laughing.

"**ORION LIGHT BULLETS**!" There was a whooshing sound as bullets of silver light hit the evil man, sending him back. Princess Mitsako opened her eyes and found Raina in a silver short sleeve dress above her instead of Atemin, and him in the side of the wall next to the computer. Raina went to the ground gracefully on her feet and turned to Mitsako.

"You okay Mits?" the silver princess asked. Mitsako nodded slowly as Raina winked one of her hazel eyes.

"Thanks for bringing me back."

"No problem Rain-Chan." Said Princess Mitsako. The two than hugged while Atemin climbed out of the wall. After a minute, Raina broke the embrace and moved her friend arms length away.

"Now you stand back. I'll take care of this guy." She said, pointing a thumb at Lord Atemin who was just standing there. "He's gonna pay for hurting our friendship." Mitsako nodded again and she joined Apollo and the sailors on the other side of the room. Princess Raina walked over to Lord Atemin who then said "Black Rain, why did you do that to your master?" in an annoyed tone. Raina raised one of her fists to punch him and said "the name is either Princess Raina of the Orion Constellation or just Raina Tenju." The man gulped loudly as she punched him right in his pretty little face. She let him fall to the ground and she said "and don't you forget it." Atemin rubbed the part of his face where she punched him and he gave her a I-hate-you-look. He than snapped his fingers and Nick appeared between the evil man and the princess. She looked at the man with long red hair for a minute before she grabbed her left bicep with her right hand.

"Say goodnight Nick." She said, her left arm glowing as she pointed it at her "Teacher."

"Goodnight Nick." He said, totally afraid as she concentrated the silver light and shouted "**ORION'S STAR'S LIGHT**!" The princess shot a light beam at the red haired man and he disappeared, turning into a little piece of rock. Raina then turned back to the trembling Atemin.

"Mitsako," she said, starting to glow a bright silver, white and gold light. "Can you form a shield around yourself and the others for me?"

"Sure thing." Said the blond girl. She glowed a white light and wind started to form around her.

"**SPICA WIND SHEILD**!" in another instant, a bubble of wind had formed around the sailors, Apollo and herself. Raina nodded and she grabbed Atemin's shoulders. He then began to shine the same color as the princess of the Orion Constellation and he started to scream a loud scream that made nobody pitiful for him. His eyes completely filled with power that had engulfed Princess Raina.

"**_GO TO HELL ATEMIN_**!" She shouted as the whole room exploded with light. As the room and the castle continued to fill with white light, Raina sent a mental message to her friends: "Hold on guys. I don't know what'll happen." Then, without warning, the castle exploded. A mushroom cloud affect the color of silver erupted from the castle, creating a sonic boom that only people in the middle of the ocean could either feel or hear. Then, possibly as fast as it had come up, the castle, the whole, everything just vanished.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"Mitsako! Raina! Are you two alright?" said Molly. She and Melvin were walking home from studding at the library when they found the two girls unconscious on the sidewalk. Raina was the first to open her eyes. She sat up slowly, forcing Melvin to get out of the way, and rubbing the back of her head.

"Ug, what happened? Oh man does my head hurt." she said to Melvin. She looked at herself and quietly gasped. '_I'm in my school uniform?_' she thought as the boy with glasses answered her question.

"Looks like you girls fainted. Did you maybe skip breakfast and lunch?" Mitsako than woke up and sat up the same way as Raina, rubbing her head in all. She then realized that she was back in her school uniform and turned to Molly.

"Molly, What time and day is it?" she asked, looking at Raina, who shrugged. The red head looked at her watch and said to the blond "it's about 5:00 pm on Wednesday, April 25. Why?"

"No reason." Mitsako answered. She got up from the ground and began to brush the dirt off of her skirt. She then helped Raina up who said "Thank you for helping us guys. I think we fainted because we haven't had anything to eat all day and all of the math and everything…you get the idea."

"I think we can make it home from here." Said Mitsako.

"Are you sure?" said Melvin. The two girls smiled, then nodded. Raina and Mitsako picked up their book bags as Molly and Melvin walked away from them. Then they themselves began the two-block walk home.

As the two friends walked home, Raina said, "Today was the day I left isn't it? What's going on?"

"I know." Said Mitsako, pressing a crosswalk button. "You were gone for two months before all of this stuff happened. Maybe your powers somehow reversed time?" the two then walked up to their house and the blond girl pulled out her key. She opened the door and as they walked in, Apollo ran up to them and jumped into Raina's arms.

"Great job girls." He said. "Only you and the Senshi remember what happened." As the two girls began to pet him, he began to purr loudly. Then, Mitsako's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open. While Raina put Apollo down on the carpeted floor and started to put her stuff away, Mitsako answered the phone by saying "Hello, Mitsako Ito speaking." After a couple minutes of listening to the other person talk, Mitsako grabbed Raina and said "It's your sister Emma." Raina took the phone in surprise and said "Hello?…hey sis!…no, I'm okay…didn't I tell you?…I had a champion chip volleyball game in Tokyo to go to…yeah…yeah…we won! Isn't that great!?…we got a scholarship for Crossroads Jr. High school…just till the end of the year unless mom an dad say it's okay to continue to come…" as she continued to talk to Emma, Mitsako smiled and whispered to Apollo, who was on the couch. "I'm glad she's back."

"Yeah, good as new." He whispered back and she scratched him under his chin. A minute later, Raina walked up to them with the cell phone closed and off.

"Emma says hi, to be careful, and to come back in the summer otherwise she was gonna hunt us down." The brown haired girl smiled as she handed her friend back the cell phone and then ran to her room.

"Hey Mits, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" she shouted after a couple of minutes.

"Sweet-and-Sour port with veggies and rice!" shouted the blond from the kitchen, smiling still.

"Sounds great!"

**_THE END- -?_**


End file.
